In playgrounds there are often several play elements, such as playground swings, which usually are a popular attraction in the playground. Commonly, the swing is arranged hanging from a structure by, for instance, a chain or wire. In most cases a swing comprises one seat, which allows one child to swing. This may be a problem, since a swing set is rather big and in many cases the number of swings cannot satisfy the need for the number of children who want to play with the swings. Also, many of the smaller children need a parent's attention which can make it even more crowded in the swing area. This problem is partly solved by the swing presented in EP2067510, in which a swing is provided with two or more seats next to each other (i.e., side by side). With this solution two or three children may swing sitting next to each other. However, there is always a need for increasing the capacity of the swings at a playground.